


pink matter

by aniloquent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Character Death, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Harry is sick, Studying, burning trash, but like not in a physical way, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniloquent/pseuds/aniloquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry loves girls.</p><p>inspired by: pink matter by frank ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink matter

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a work of fiction and does not reflect my views or experiences in any way. Apologies to whom this may have offended, thank you for reading.

harry loved girls.

he loved all people, found that out in seventh grade when he easily played spin the bottle with no restraint at all, much to the surprise of his peers when he slipped his tongue into olly’s mouth just as easily as he did taylor’s, but he loved girls a lot.

he loved the way they smiled, all shy and cute. their sweet perfumes and soft skin made his breath catch as they brushed past him into his flat.

(“hi, harry,” cara said, grinning at him. he returned the beam gladly. cara was cute. “can i come in?”

“absolutely, love,” he cooed, and aligned himself with his open front door to let her timidly walk in.)

curious creatures they were, always looking around and asking questions. he loved how eager they were to soak up information about anything.

(“lots of boxes, styles,” cara teased, plopping down on the couch and getting out her notes and textbooks. “plan on moving in after two years of uni?”

harry flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “sort of scatterbrained, i guess. want something to drink?” her smile answered for her.)

he loved the cute little tink the rohypnol pills made as they clinked into the glass of juice he fixed for his girl. it reminded him of their laughs, high and pure and sweet. he hummed as he fixed his own drink, taking the chipped glass over the smooth, drugged one. it would be rude to let a lady drink out of something so ugly.

(“juice? how old are you?” cara snorted, and harry laughed along with her. he would have fun with this one.

“i made it myself,” he whined, taking a sip and watching her over his glass. “try it.”

she smirked, as if accepting his challenge, and downed over half her drink.

harry returned the simper readily.)

harry thought girls had the nicest eyelashes, and loved to see them flutter shut after the drug ran its course. it was a shame such pretty eyes disappeared under heavy lids as they slipped out of consciousness, but harry figured something had to give since he was going to have much more fun.

(“harry?” cara murmured before slumping against the couch. harry smiled and started taking off her clothes.)

harry loved sex with his girls, loved how there was no resistance, no fighting, no way to mess up. they were so compliant.

(cara was one of the easiest, considering she didn’t bother to put on underwear. generous.)

the best part by far, though, was his orgasm.

(harry felt his hips start to stutter as he moved them towards and away from cara’s pelvis. he let out a small gasp of pleasure as he wrapped his hands around her slender neck, marveling at how delicately she was built. this one was going to be hard to let go.)

he loved a visual representation of the power he came with.

(he gave another thrust, tightening his grip. cara let out a quick expel of breath.)

he loved how it was as if the sex was a ball on a winding string, turning and turning and becoming less and less strong as the tension became too much.

(her bones started to give, and his fingers started to slip into the hollows of the flesh.)

going and going…

(harry grinned as cara’s face lost color)

...until it snapped.

(her neck finally cracked, just as harry’s vision blurred, and his grip fell)

he loved how light girls were, how easy it was to fold up their bodies.

(cara had a smaller box.)

how easy they all fit against the wall, each girl stacked on top of each other. 

(cara, 8/12, he scrawled before gathering her things and taking them outside to burn them in the trash.)

his manic smile was illuminated by the fierce orange glow.

harry loved girls.


End file.
